


The Truth About Love

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [14]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Love

It took a while for Tristan and Miles to get used to each other’s morning rituals. Sure, they had spent the night at each other’s houses countless times, but that definitely wasn’t a good determiner of what it would be like living in close quarters. After all, they were in the dating phase where they tried to act perfect around each other, not causing any real stir between the two of them. It was only after three years of dating that they got an apartment together, giving them a first look into what the other was really like in the morning.

Miles was the type of guy who definitely hogged the bathroom. His showers themselves took at least 15 minutes, if not more. And Tristan decided to stop joining him for sexy showers after a while because he realized ever after that, Miles was still dedicated to taking his time making sure every single inch of himself was absolutely spotless. With this and the “interruption,” both of them were late to their classes almost routinely, ending the practice right there.

While Tristan’s showers took about half the time of Miles, there was one thing that troubled Miles just as much. He had the tendency to lay out all of his things, covering the entire sink with his various hair-care products and facial scrubs. Miles lowly comb, gel, and face wash had a tight corner on the bathroom vanity where they sat, taking up less than a quarter of the counter space. It frustrated the boy to no end, knowing that the second any of his items encroached on Tristan’s territory, his space would get even smaller.

They would always seem to meet in the middle, Tristan either washing his face or fixing his hair and Miles needing to get in to brush his teeth. That was a daily struggle, Tristan insisting that Miles didn’t need the mirror to brush his teeth and Miles countering this by saying he needed to see what parts he hadn’t reached in case he got cavities. This ended with Miles tucking his head under Tristan’s arms to rinse and spit, rushing out quickly before he could get yelled at for leaving toothpaste in the skin.

By the time their bathroom routine was finished, both of them were scrambling to get to their 8 AM classes. Tristan would finish up in the bathroom while Miles would make their breakfast. Both took an English muffin, his own toasted until the edges were dark while Tristan only liked his very lightly toasted. His own was covered with peanut butter and grape jam and Tristan only liked his with a teaspoon of honey. He made them up and by the time they were finished, Tristan was leaving the bathroom. With a kiss, they were both out the door, headed to their first class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
